Supergirl: Last Daughter of Krpyton
by Island1212
Summary: Kara Zor-El, the daughter of Zor-El and Allura Zor-El, and the last Kryptonian from Krypton. Now Earth is her home and wants to protect it from attacked made by a man known to the world as Lionel Luthor. What is his plan? Will Kara be Metropolis' savior? Or be a monster to them and the people around them?


Well,** everyone, here is Supergirl. In this universe, Clark Kent haven't made it to Earth, but his cousin has. Don't worry though, as Clark will arrive, except he'll arrive in a future story that I'm still thinking of. I said that I'll be creating my own universe and I mean it. DC has great characters, but we don't want to see them everyday. Give us something new, like that Earth-2 story, except make Helena Batwoman.**

**I own none of this, except my OCs.**

* * *

My name is Kara Zor-El, daughter of the late Zor-El and Allura In-Ze. When I was a child, Krypton was attacked by an unknown being, whose strength was unlike anything my kind, Kryptonians, has ever seen. Though a child back then, I will always remember the day this being came to our planet and destroyed everything without mercy. Millions died, and the last resort that my parents could think of was putting me in a space pod and sending me far from there. They told me that they loved me and that they had to stay behind to cover my escape.

I watched as the beings mechanical soldiers batch through the door, my parents fought with all their breath and in minutes fell. Before the soldiers could come to me, the pod activated, sending me to whatever my parents thought was right to send me. I had little time to grief for my parents' deaths as I was slowly going into hypersleep. By the time I woke up a light was shining on me and cool air was upon me. I had my eyes closed, the hypersleep had an affect on me and the light was making it worse.

I heard a gasp, a female, I believe and in seconds arms were wrapped around me, pulling me into a hug. Who was this person? I remember what she ask me: "Where did you come from?". My eyes slowly came back and I stare up at the sight of a beautiful woman, with long black hair, and dark eyes. That woman was Lana Lang, and the woman who raised me upon Earth.

I answered her question with a simple finger pointing up towards the sky. She looked puzzled but quickly looked back at me with a smile. I didn't know if she was thinking something sinister or kind, but the next question she asked was, "What's your name?".

"K-Kara Zor-El."

"Alien. I always thought that aliens were different looking than humans." She started laughing, which brought a great deal of confusion to me. But I felt a sweet heart within her.

For the next seventeen years, I was raised by Lana as Kara Lang, her adopted daughter. She kept my secret from the world, and began teaching me how to be human on Earth. How I demonstrated my powers was a shock to her, but none the less taught me how to handle things gently. I also attended school, which wasn't that different than on Krypton, but made a lot difficult when it came to gym. Lana said to never show off too much power otherwise I could be found out.

I made friends upon Earth, but I couldn't tell them about who I truly was and my powers. To them I was just an ordinary teenager, who was also a fan of the Blur. The Blur is what people call me, or how I say what people call this mysterious being that saves the day. Thanks to me being quick, people couldn't figure out that it's me doing it. It happened out of nowhere, I was at my third year in high school, attending prom when a fire broke out.

The ceiling began collapsing and instincts I began collecting my classmates and teachers. What they know is that they were saved by a blur and they just started calling me that. I never told Lana about it, it was already making news about it and the various of my classmates was saying what happened. She wasn't angry, she knew what I had to do and at the end nobody believed their story. That is until I continued to do it.

I don't know what truly came over me, but I guess it was the thrill of using my powers to save other people. I never truly developed my powers a proper way, Kryptonians are born with super strength, incredible speed that goes beyond human standards, x-ray vision, and fly. Oh, and we are also invaluable to anything. I do small things like catching bank robbers, putting out fires, and stopping collisions from happening, pretty much nothing big. But that all changed when I finally revealed myself.

After I graduated from college I moved to Metropolis to work for a broadsheet newspaper call the Daily Planet. I'm a reporter there and for the last two days, my boss Perry White has been ordering me and my colleagues on investigating 'Supergirl'. The name that people started calling me, or should I say her. The name is good, though it does makes me think a little. Sorry, you probably don't want to hear me blab, but to know how this happened, huh?

Well, two days ago, while busy walking out of my favorite coffee place, I heard people screaming. The screams came from a construction site, and a wrecking ball was going haywire. A construction worker was trying to get control of it, however, it hit a business building full of people. Again, I went on instinct and saved the people by flying! That was the day I finally learned how to fly and it was incredible!

However, celebration had to end after people got a look at me… from behind. I couldn't let them fully see me and the second I rescued those people I immediately flew out of there. I landed on a building and heard what they had to say about me, which was just nothing but mystery questions asking one another. I felt a certain embrace from what I did, saving those people got me the chance to use my powers and in public, too. It was on that day, I decided to use my powers more often.

It took some courage for Lana to accept what I'm going to be doing, but she eventually accepted it. I'm not a little girl anymore, and even back then I could still protect myself. She offered to make a custom for me, but I refer to call it an outfit. I will make a name for myself, just have to wait for the right opportunity.

Though I hope that's soon, Perry's driving me and everyone crazy. I feel sorry for the ones staying and doing the work, while I'm at Low Brown Coffee, enjoying a nice cup. I told Perry that I would be out talking to people on this 'Supergirl', but in reality, I was enjoying myself with both my friends, Marty Howard and Barney Wells.

"If the boss catches us, I'm blaming it on you, Kara." Marty smirk, as he drinks his coffee. Marty is an African man with a large fro, and usually is seen wearing a Hawaii shirt with a tie. I don't why, but Perry usually lets him get away with that.

"Perry will never know. Have you ever seen him out the office?". Barney says. Barney is Caucasian and wears small glasses.

These two are my best friends and for you wanting to know, they do not know about me being Supergirl. I can't just go around telling people about me, not even to my friends. Now, I bet you want to know what I look like, right? I have long blond hair that is tied in a ponytail, wore glasses and sky blue eyes, wearing a white button shirt, and a black skirt and black high heels. Some say that I should be a model, but being a model makes it hard to conceal my identity when I'm getting my picture taken everyday.

Plus, I think people could pinpoint me being Supergirl.

"When do you think she'll show up?". Marty ask. "Nobody got a close enough look of her, but knows that she's has long blonde hair. Like yours, Kara". They stare at me, seeing if I match her, which of course I did, but they don't know that.

"Come on you guys, I couldn't be her. She's WAY too strong to be me."

"Yeah, you're right. Plus, I heard she has a way more bigger chest." Marty says and I almost choked on my coffee.

"Really?". Barney said, but then took it back after seeing my face. "Sorry… What I meant to say was, where did she come from?".

"Well, the rumor is that she came from outer space."

I look at Marty, amazed at this rumor figured that out. "Rumor, you say?".

"Yeah. Someone said that it happened years ago, like… seventeen years ago, I think. Someone saw something fall out of orbit and land in Smallville, and ain't that where you're from?".

"Yes, but I heard nothing of something landing in Smallville and I lived there my whole life."

"Well, like I said, it was just a rumor."

"So, did anyone hear the news?". Barney ask.

"Which news are you talking about, because last I checked we're the people who does the news." I say.

"Helena Wayne has returned." Marty rose up, obviously had something exciting to say about it, but for me I was dead confuse.

"You're kidding. When did she return?".

"Last night. And the news is buzzing about her."

"What does she look like?".

"She looks a little of both her parents, but she has the body of her mother."

"Damn! I gotta look up a picture about her."

I got sick of this and wanted answers. "Who's Helena Wayne?". I got stared at again.

"I'm not surprise that you don't know, nobody haven't seen her in five years." Barney says. "Not after her father died."

"What happened?".

"Well, she's the daughter of Bruce Wayne, head of Wayne Industries, or was. He was born with an illness and after the death of his parents he went off to get treatment. Most thought that he was doing ok, but after his wife, Selena Wayne dies, he gotten even worse and that was ten years ago. Now five years later he dies just out of nowhere and Helena left."

"And now she's back, but enough about her, lets talk about Supergirl again."

The time for talk ends when screaming is heard coming from outside the shop. We three rose from our seats, as we felt the ground beneath us shake. We go out and held our breaths when we got a look at the thing that made people start screaming. It was like a humanoid, head of a person, long robotic arms, with robotic legs… basically it was like a 50-foot terminator. It's red eyes explains that.

Where the hell did this thing come from?

"We gotta get out of here." I say, hoping to get them out of here so that I may get ready to battle this thing.

"We can't leave." Barney says, "Supergirl will be here at any moment and this is the chance to get a quick pick of her and probably get the chance to interview her."

"He's right, we may not get another chance at this." Marty agrees.

Dammit! That thing's coming over here and I still need to get them away from here, I can't do anything with them still here. Gotta think, gotta think… found it! In the middle of the crisis a car was left unharmed by the robot, and nobody was left inside giving me an idea.

"Guys, Look! Another one!". I pointed to the sky, and the second they looked up, I blast the car's fuel tank, causing the car to explode and blast the two back.

I ran behind a building, hearing Marty and Barney getting back up, unharmed, and trying to figure out where I am. I had to make this quick before they come looking for me. This was the opportunity I was waiting for, something to bring out my debut, but I was not expecting something like this happening. However, it doesn't matter, I'm going to beat that thing and that terminator is not going to stop me.

Looking if anyone was near me, I rip my shirt, which underneath it was my family 'S' symbol on the costume of my chest that Lana made. I then flew back to my place that I mark as my 'hideout'. I took my remaining clothes off, revealing it was a red and blue one-piece bathing suit with outer red underwear. The V shaped belt also has a solid shield buckle. It's a good thing I have super speed, everything seems slower to me.

I take out a red boots out my closet, they were part boot and part knee brace. Another design that Lana created, and I do say that it is good. Before I leave I see the cape that Lana also created, a full red with a gold outline to it. I don't know if I should wear a cape on my debut, never really thought of capes that much… but then again she made it and I really don't want to disappoint her.

* * *

Barney POV

"Yo, Barney! We have to go! That thing is coming closer!".

"But we can't leave! Not without Kara! She's still-". I was knocked on my side. The ground shook as I look up to see the robot above me. One of it's foot was about to crush me, I hear Marty's voice yell to me, as I close my eyes to wait for the end...

However, it doesn't come, and I open my eyes to see a woman. A blond, wearing a costume that I have never seen before, but I was impress by the designs. Was this Supergirl? And… is she lifting the robot's foot?!

* * *

Kara A.K.A. Supergirl POV

C'mon, Barney, don't stare at me, just run!

"Dude, let's go!". Marty came over and grabs Barney, thank you Marty.

Alright, now that they are gone, I can finally take this machine dow-

* * *

Barney POV

"Did you see her?".

"How could I not?! And INCOMING!". We both duck as something almost at lightspeed made impact upon a car. I look up from the ground to see Supergirl.

"Did she just get the shit knock out of her?".

* * *

Supergirl POV

Did I just get the shit smack out of me?! That fucking robot… is going down! I launch at it, giving it almost all my strength, it is just a robot after all. I knock it through a building, thinking it is over I look around the people who got a much more better look of me, but soon they panic again. What did I do… never mind.

Looks like they didn't bring the robot, or terminator down for good, as it was getting back up. "Will you stay down? I'll just have to…" It straighten it's arm at me, it's hand dropping from… and I think you know what happens next. I dodge the blast of the cannon in time, it going through three buildings… hope no one was in them…

It threw it's left hand at me, trying to swat me, but I easily block it with one arm. However, it's hand-cannon pointed at me and fired immediately, sending me back to the ground. Now I was getting mad, I should be able to handle this, humanity couldn't have invented anything like this before… Me busy wondering distracted me from what the robot was going to do next, which was stomp on me.

The feeling of about a hundred ton robot on me really doesn't sit well for me. It was heavy and putting a large amount on me, like it knows it has to put more weight on me in order to fully stop me. This wasn't an ordinary robot, well, it was the first I've seen, but it knows about me. Who built this? Dammit! This robot is damn heavy!

I gotta put all my strength in this… 1… 2… 3! I push it off me, and flew into the air. I uppercut it, it's head almost coming off, but was still functional as it threw a punch. I went through a wall and landed on what I expect to be a dresser. Screams ignited the room, on my right was two people male and female naked, obviously I ruined their little time together.

"Sorry for interrupting." I quickly flew out and collided with the robot's chest, opening a hole through it and came out the back.

I shot at it again, but it turned fast enough to swat me like a fly and I crash to the ground. This. Really. Shouldn't. Be. Fucking. HARD! Seriously, what the hell is going on?! This robot should be down for the count, but yet it keeps fighting. Whoever built it knows how to make it tough enough to go up against me… or my kind.

No, this still shouldn't be hard… alright, I'm giving it my all on this one. I rush at it, but on the ground, it shoots at me, but I dodge them and go under it. Seems it can't get its arms underneath itself, which gives me the perfect plan. I touch the ground and zip up at it, going beneath it and going inside. I start destroying everything inside, wrecking just about anything that may seem important, but then again I'm no expert on machines.

I can hear it making noises and a bit of leaning as it crashes to the ground with a loud thud.

* * *

Barney POV

I heard the crash, heck we all heard it, and we soon came out of our hiding places to observe the aftermath. We all look on in amazement at the destruction of the robot, laying down within the city. Noises came from within it, a fist punches through its chest opening up a hole for which Supergirl fly out of. She looks at us, a smile on her face as she lands on the ground. We all cheered and soon began to coward her, well, everyone else was, while I was trying desperately not to get crush.

* * *

Supergirl POV

Wow! A lot of people loves me… if a guy grabs my ass, I'm going to break his arm. Wonder where's Barney is…

"C'mon! Let me pass." I hear Barney's voice within the crowd, he is being crush by everyone.

I move within the crowd, I'm strong enough to push the crowd of people to get to him. When I finally make it to him, he is on the ground trying to find his glasses. I pick them up for him.

"Thank you… S-Supergirl?". He nervously says.

I smile, "Yes?".

"Wait-Where's my notepad? Ah, here it is… damn now where's my pen? Yes!". I gotta say, I always thought of Barney a little cute when he's trying his best to act professional. "Okay. Supergirl, you have fought a robot today in Metropolis, what is your statement on that?".

I rub the back of my head, "Well, it wasn't what I expect to debut, but it worked."

"Where did it come from?".

"Unknown, it's unlike anything I've ever seen."

"_Kara, stay behind me!"_

"_DADDY!"_

"Supergirl?".

I zoned out for a bit at an old memory… "Yes?".

"Did you zone out?".

"Um… just a little… excuse me, but I have to go." Before Barney could ask anymore questions, I was already gone.

I have to change out of my costume before Barney and Marty becomes a bit too suspicious on where I am. But that robot wasn't right, almost looked like those machines back on Krypton, but also not. It was almost an exact match, but was clearly different on what I saw. Hundreds dead and no one was strong enough to stop them. Someone built that thing on Earth and it seems it was ready for me… but who?

* * *

Unknown Location

In a dark room four lights lid up, four heads were on the holograms, but were in black so that no one would see their identity. "Your machine has proven somewhat efficient, though it is still in the city." One of them says, their voices were disguise as a deep, dark male voice.

"No matter. I knew it wouldn't be at it's level to face this Supergirl."

"You knew?".

"Of course."

"Then what was the point in destroying downtown?".

"To see what this girl was capable of, which wasn't good. She never had training before and we can use this to our advantage."

"What are you talking about?".

"You'll see by tomorrow… when I call a meeting."

"You better know what you're doing."

"Trust me. They don't call me Lionel Luthor for nothing."

* * *

**Well, that's the first chapter of Supergirl, and I want to know what you think of it. Was it good? This is a whole another Supergirl and soon I'll be making more superhero stories with crossovers. Flash is up next, but his story will be different from the others as it will not have a plot to it, just a guy saving his city. Supergirl and Batwoman will be the ones with a plot to them. **

**I also want to let people know that Supergirl is wearing the Prime Earth outfit. Also for those who don't know, Lionel Luthor is Lex Luthor's father, I was going to put in Lex as the main guy, but wanted that to be Superman, so we have his father. A man who is completely more evil than Lex when it comes to power.**


End file.
